


Don't Be Sad

by luciferslittlehellhound



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-27
Updated: 2014-01-27
Packaged: 2018-01-10 07:03:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1156570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luciferslittlehellhound/pseuds/luciferslittlehellhound
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's November 2nd. Dean is sad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Be Sad

**Author's Note:**

  * For [balthazar_in_221B](https://archiveofourown.org/users/balthazar_in_221B/gifts).



> We're this for a friend. Just a little something.

"Dean."  
"Go away Cas."  
"But Deeeaaan!"  
"I said lay off!"  
"Why won't you come outside?"  
"I feel a little rough Cas."  
Cas pouted and slumped against Dean's bedroom door, staring at his toes.  
"But its so nice outside Dean."  
Silence.  
"What's wrong Dean?"  
The shuffling of fabrics came from behind the door.  
"I'm sad Cas." Dean whispered quietly.  
"You're sad?"   
"Sad." Dean confirmed, his voice catching. He cleared his throat. Cas let his head fall back and hit the door with a thunk.  
"How does an angel look behind?"  
"What?" Cas could practically hear the confused frown in Dean's voice.  
"How does an angel look behind?"  
Dean didn't reply.  
"With their wing mirrors."  
"Oh god." Dean groaned. "Never. Ever. Say that again."  
Cas smiled at Dean's reactions.  
"What did Noah say to the angel?"  
"Cas. Don't." Dean growled threateningly.  
"Are you an Ark Angel?" Cas snorted, laughing at his own joke.  
Cas could hear Dean stifling his laughter on the other side of the door.   
"You're going to have to come out some time or other." Cas huffed, crossing his arms.  
"I will come out whenever I damn please!" Dean shouted.  
Cas stayed quiet for a bit. Just letting the comfortable silence flow.  
Dean had his back against the door also. Cas could hear him breathing from his side of the door.   
"Hey Dean?" Cas asked softly.  
"Yeah." Came the quiet reply.  
"I remember being at a shoreline, watching a little grey fish heave itself up on the beach." Cas started. "And Gabe said to me, "Don't step on that fish, Castiel, big plans for that fish". I didn't believe him of course. It was so tiny, and compared to us, we were superior."  
Cas thought back to the moment, smiling at how Gabe had scolded at him, wagging his finger and shaking his head.   
"As the fish grew, I followed it. It became stronger and better, and it learnt and discovered. The fish had become something beautiful. It became the start of evolution." He closed his eyes and pictured the fish as it we and grew and grew and grew. "I'm glad I didn't step on that fish." Cas whispered.  
"Why Cas?" Deans voice interrupted. "It was just a fish."  
"Because that fish grew into your descendants... Without that fish. You and Sam wouldn't be here."  
"Oh."   
Cas smiled as he added, "Without that fish. I wouldn't be having fantastic sex everyday."  
Dean choked on the other side as the door as Cas laughed until his stomach hurt. Tears fresh in his eyes. Suddenly the door opened and Cas fell backwards, still laughing, into Dean's room. Dean lay next to him on the floor and they laughed together.  
"It's November 2nd." Dean said quietly, suddenly serious. "That's why I'm sad."   
Cas stared into Dean's deep green eyes. "Okay." He said, looking back towards the ceiling.  
"You wanna hear a joke about ghosts?"  
"No Cas."  
"That's the spirit."


End file.
